Heroica Alma
by MidorySeilar
Summary: Nuestros corazones se han elegido, nuestra alma es la de un héroe, fría antes del fuego y los relámpagos. Eres mi Destino. ToukoXN FerrisWheelShipping, pasen un lindo rato leyendo y déjenme un review cuando terminen.
**Heroica Alma**

Era extraño…

Touko se lo repetía cada vez que recordaba aquel paseo en la noria, aquellos momentos… la voz del joven…

La voz que había confesado ser el líder del equipo plasma, lo había hecho casi con culpa, como si fueran amigos, como si se tuvieran confianza y ella pudiera reclamarle con un "Hey! Debiste decirlo antes!" y soltarle un zape como lo hacía con Cheren, pero no era así…

N era un joven que había aparecido de la nada el día que aquella aventura había iniciado, no se conocían y sin embargo… la forma en que la miraba…

\- Tou-chan, te sientes bien? Tienes la cara roja.

\- Si… solo estamos cansados, pero pasare al centro Pokemón

Sonrió. Sería verdad? La vista de Ciudad Mayólica, su sonrisa… esa sonrisa de "creo firmemente en lo que te digo pero no sé porque lo creo… tal vez tu podrías enseñarme…"

Si… podría. Sus encuentros con Ghechis le habían bastado para saber que el tiraba de los hilos de N, él, solo él, era el verdadero líder del equipo.

N era una pantalla… una imagen… la imagen de un apuesto caballero de cabellos de hierba y ojos que te hacían pensar en piedras preciosas regadas con agua clara… N…

\- De veras estas bien? Te vez muy roja

\- Si Bel, te digo que no es nada…

Nada, quizá fuera una entrenadora en su primer viaje… quizá no supiera mucho de sentimientos y no estuviera segura de lo que estaba tratando de descubrir… pero sabía que la tibieza en su pecho y la sensación extraña en el estómago que sentía cuando lo veía eran totalmente distintas a las emociones que el resto de sus múltiples enfrentamientos le producían, disfrutaba la adrenalina de retar a un líder de Gimnasio y ganar la medalla pero aquello, era distinto…

\- No puedo creerlo!

\- Eres al único al que puedo decírselo, Bel lo entendería raro y Touya bueno…

\- No debiste ni siquiera decírmelo a mí

\- Se supone que eres mi amigo- reclamo ella finalmente ofendida

\- Si, lo soy, lo he sido todo este tiempo, pero me estás diciendo que te has enamorado del líder de ese equipo de estafadores, no voy a felicitarte.

\- Encantador como siempre Cheren- gruño ella desviando la mirada, el chico de anteojos se acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro

-Seamos sinceros Tou-chan, lo que yo diga en este tema no te importara, solo te pido que lo analices, no lo conoces y lo que sabes de él es que está intentando despertar a uno de los pokemón más peligrosos para nuestra región, querer la destrucción de todo Teselia no es propiamente la mejor recomendación, no crees?- concluyó, ella se vio forzada por su propia lógica a aceptarlo.

Los días se sucedieron uno a uno, sus batallas continuaron llenándola de triunfos y medallas, a pesar de ello, el joven no abandonaba sus pensamientos y tampoco su viaje, encontrándolo o recibiendo algún mensaje de su parte, la había convertido en la antagonista de la leyenda que trataba de creer y eso la confundía.

"Porque yo?"

No era la única en preguntárselo, todos parecían igual de confundidos al respecto e incluso Cheren llego a observarla con una mirada que parecía reclamar "No se lo habrás dicho ya verdad?" aquello la hacía dormir mal, finalmente un día se encontró con Touya en la ruta 7, habían iniciado el viaje el mismo día y se habían prometido no realizarlo juntos, la primera cosa que hacían separados en toda su vida, pero un día tenían que empezar no? Los gemelos no vivían toda su vida juntos…

-Se lo que está pasando… lo que sientes…

Sonrió Touya maravilloso como siempre, Touko había admirado toda su vida el encanto de su hermano, cuando eran más pequeños y las diferencias eran menores le gustaba comparar la mayor de ellos, los ojos de cielo de ella con la tierra de campos arados en los de él, quien mejor para entender su corazón, el problema era que siempre se había preguntado si tendrían el mismo…

Bajo la mirada, el rubor decoro sus mejillas y supo que también decoraba las de él, ambos…

-Debes volver a verlo… debes decírselo y esperar que lo entienda…

-Ni yo misma lo entiendo bien…

-Oh no, en eso te equivocas, lo entiendes y perfectamente, solo estas preocupada de lo que es correcto y no.

-Merece mi preocupación…

-No.

Contemplaban el cielo recostados en la hierba, sus manos se entrelazaron cuando ella volteo a mirarlo, él sonreía…

-Debí hablar contigo hace mucho…

Pronuncio ella exhalando aliviada por primera vez en semanas

-No Tou-chan, la promesa recuerdas? No buscarnos… creo que los dioses decidieron exactamente cuándo debíamos encontrarnos, ahora el séptimo gimnasio nos espera…

El chico se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y se colocó profesionalmente la gorra, ella no se movió, era hora de separarse de nuevo.

-Nos veremos en la calle victoria Tou-kun

Pronuncio aguantando las lágrimas, el asintió con confianza.

-Sí, no te preocupes, aun cuando no nos veamos, siempre estamos cerca.

Guiño un ojo y hecho a correr, ella exhalo resignada pensando en lo que vendría, Ciudad Teja… El séptimo Gimnasio y la Torre Duodraco….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me gusto esta idea de manejar a Touko y Touya como gemelos, primero porque se parecen un buen, segundo porque ambos tienen el Ferris Wheel Shiping puesto que la historia del game así lo marca, tercero porque soy fan de los gemelos y al final porque de repente puedo darle toquecitos de shonen ai a la historia jajajaja pero la pareja es Touko X N, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, un abrazo y dejen reviews porfa.


End file.
